The Game Of True Love Part 1
by Ash Leonhart
Summary: This is the part 1 of the romantic story,and it is my first fanfic and you will not reget it.remember to R
1. The Game Of True Love

I don't own the characters used in this story.I would like to receive a email saying that my stories are great and would like to give me some tips.  
The Game Of True Love Part 1  
Ash-20  
Misty-21  
Brock-23  
It was a bright sunny day and Ash and his Friends are returning to Pallet Town to settle down.Ash have became a Pokemon master and Misty have retired as the gym leader of water gym and became the water pokemon expert and ranked as second behind Ash and Brock have retired as the gym leader of rock gym and became rock expert and pokemon breeding specialist and ranked third behind Misty.  
"We finally reached Pallet town"exclaimed a tired Misty.Ash and his Friends went to Ash's house.Ash opened the door with his keys.'SURPRISE'Ash's mother and professer Oak and Ash's friend shouted.Ash and his Friends was shocked and fell to the ground.They brushed off the sand before standing up.They later found out that Oak had saw them and ran to Ash's house and prepared to surprise Ash and his Friends.  
After the party, Ash then realized that his house only have one guest room.Ash's mother told Brock to sleep in the guest room.While Misty and Ash sleep together in Ash's room.She knew that Ash and Misty love eah other.But on a few conditions.1 No Drugs.2 Lock the door while sleeping.3 Do anything romantic out of my sight.Later they went to bed ;  
The very next day Ash woke up and found Misty missing.He went to the bathroom to brush his teeth and wash his face and changed into his every day clothes and wore his cap.When he exited the toliet he saw Misty sitting on the Sofa waiting for him.'Hi Misty.'greeted Ash.'Hi Ash .'Misty repiled.Later Misty wanted Ash to accompany her for shopping.Ash agreed and went shopping with her after informing Ash's mother,they set out to the shopping centre.  
After finishing shopping,Ash went to the arcade to play games and fight pokemon battles.Suddenly the bar owner offered a unlimited tab at the bar if anyone could beat him in a pokemon battle.Ash stepped up and took up his challenge.In the end,Ash won and had a unlimited tab of drinks in the bar.Ash returned home and put the shoppings down and asked Brock to go to the bar.Brock asked Ash's mother but she refused.So Ash and Misty and Brock went to the bar.  
After they reached home after drinking beer and wine.Ash suddenly asked Misty,"Mist...errrr.. do.... you have... a boyfriend?"He sat on his bed looking at Misty opposite him who was stunned by the unusual question.Misty came closer to Ash........  
The End Of Part 1  
This is my first fic please review or email me comments.Please be reminded that part two is coming soon.  
  
  



	2. The Return Of Ash

Please give me some tips and review.Please email me to give comments about my story.Please be reminded that I don't own all the characters used in this story and don't sue me.  
  
The last part is''After they reached home after drinking beer and wine.Ash suddenly asked Misty,"Mist...errrr.. do.... you have... a boyfriend?"He sat on his bed looking at Misty opposite him who was stunned by the unusual question.Misty came closer to Ash........  
The Game Of True Love Part 2  
"Ash....."misty blushed saying it, she sat beside Ash on his bed trying to have her answer .But however, a knock came. It was Mrs Ketchum. Misty turned back to her bed, cursing herself not to express her feelings earlier but yet blushing still.  
"Ash? Are you asleep?" Ash gasped , he replied as he pretend to sleep. Misty giggled watching at Ash with his funny way. The very next day, Ash, Misty and of course Brock (except for pikachu) decided to take a trip to a near village where there is a market. They reached there with a few moment of walking. At the place in the centre of the town is the market. Immediately, Brock face turned black from the look of the place(there isn't any brothel)and he quickly ran around of the village looking for girls and farther from the market . Then, there were only two love birds left, Ash and Misty . They both kept quiet thinking about each other but yet they started quarreling," ASH!! This way to the fish store!" "No this way to the meat store." , and on and on and on,they started about which way. Until they both separated left and right.  
Ash ran down she slope feeling mad inside him. Actually, meat however wasn't in his mind ,he just wanted Misty with him and thought. "Misty, why must I quarrel with you all day?" Ash closed his eyes ,trying to cry. Out of a sudden, Ash stopped at a florist store ,he smiled and bought a bouquet water lily...........  
Ash walked back to the fish store, sniffing hard on the flower. He saw Misty speaking to someone ,but could only see her back. Ash kept the flower behind him and swallowed hard,as he walked towards Misty.However, his lover was pushed to the floor by someone,a huge guy with his gang beside him. Ash stood there in state of shocked, and was more angry when the guy started to hold Misty hands, saying pervertic words. Ash clenched his fist and put water lily behind in the jeans covering it with his jacket and walked forward to Misty.  
"Hey girl hanging around here alone, want accompany from me HEHEHEHE----ARGHH!! "The man said to the helpless Misty Waterflower and was pushed to the ground. Ash stood in front of him looking at him." Misty, stand behind me ,he"ll won't touch one hair of yours." ,Ash pulled her up. Misty looked back with sense of protection, "Ash......a..."   
"ARRRRRRRRR!"idiot!" the guy interuppted."So, missy you have a hero protecting you,huh?",and he stared right to Ash,"You,you want her,beat me in a POKEMON battle!!" Misty gasped,wanting Ash to let her do it.Ash made his decision over the match or run away? But Ash pikachu wasn't with him.Then, Ash accepted the challenge for the sake of Misty,"Alright,I'll battle you for Misty,and just for her!!".Misty looked at Ash,with happiness and with a shocked expression...........  
  
  



End file.
